


The Sweet Life

by Queen_Slytherin07



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOT AU, AU, F/M, NSFW, Oneshot, SNK AU, Smut, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, mikasa ackerman - Freeform, reiner braun - Freeform, reiner x mikasa - Freeform, request, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slytherin07/pseuds/Queen_Slytherin07
Summary: Mikasa is crushing on a boy in her English class. It turns out Reiner is crushing on her as well. This is a smutty Reiner x Mikasa oneshot. I was requested to write this by a user on Tumblr. Rated M for sexual activity. I hope yall enjoy and don't hesitate to review!





	The Sweet Life

Mikasa sat in the courtyard, her book open on the small table, a lit cigarette dangling from her slim fingers. She sighed as she closed her book, taking a long drag. She didn't know how she was going to pass this semester. Her thoughts had been on one thing for the past couple of weeks and that was Reiner Braun.

Reiner was a guy in her English class. At first glance, he seemed like the type of guy that would be surrounded by friends. He had short blonde hair and these intense golden eyes. He always had a faraway look on his face that just made Mikasa swoon. He would read in the courtyard after his class which was why Mikasa was here today. She had been sitting at this small table for the past two weeks, enjoying the small glances she would steal and taking note of which book he was reading that day.

The one she had in her hands now was a pirate novel that she had seen him reading last week. She couldn't get into it, so now it was nestled in her messenger bag in between her textbooks and spirals. She took another drag and almost choked when she saw Reiner had sat right next to her on the small table.

"Hey," He flashed her a dazzling smile and she couldn't bring herself to say hi back. All she could do was stare. "Do you mind if I bum one of those off you?" He motioned to her cigarette. She gulped nervously and nodded, reaching into her bag for the pack and a lighter.

"Here you go." She said softly. He took the items from her hands and goosebumps erupted on her skin from the contact. She felt her face began to get hot and she turned away.

"Thanks." He handed her stuff back and she nodded. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" He asked, smoke escaping from his nose.

"We have English together." Mikasa replied, turning back toward Reiner.

"That's right. You're Mikasa!" He exclaimed. "Yea, I remember now." He gave her another grin. "It's nice to finally look at her face than the back of your head." She couldn't help but laugh. "So," He voice dropped and he looked into Mikasa's eyes. "I know how you feel about me." He said softly, a sexy grin spreading across his face. Mikasa couldn't help the deep shade of red her entire face turned. She swallowed nervously, her voice barely coming out.

"H-How did you figure it out?" He straightened up and took another drag off his smoke.

"I didn't figure it out. You just told me." With the cigarette in between his teeth, he grinned again. Mikasa couldn't help what happened next. She brought her fist back and swung at him. He caught her fist in his large hand, still grinning. "Nice hit, Mikasa." He ran his thumb along the underside of her hand and she started to blush again. "Don't be upset at me. I like you, too." He cleared his throat as a blush rose in his cheeks. He looked up at her and started to rise up from the small table. "I have to get to my next class, but I would like to see you after if that's alright?"

"Yea, that's totally fine." Mikasa stood as well, her awkwardness dissipating. "We can meet here, yea?" Instead of replying, Reiner pulled Mikasa to him gently and kissed her. It was a soft and innocent kiss. Mikasa's brain was going in a hundred different directions. He pulled away from her, smiling at her dazed face.

"I'll see you later, then." He ran his thumb along Mikasa's jaw line and walked away. Mikasa smiled and to herself and sighed, still having trouble believing what had just happened.

/\

Mikasa sat at the small table once again, this time waiting for Reiner to meet her. She was nervous about hanging out with Reiner. She was pretty prepared for the off chance he would want to have sex with her, that wasn't what she was nervous about. It was making small talk and keeping her awkwardness in check. Her best friend had told her to not think too much about it, because that would be a sure fire way to do something so 'Mikasa-ish'.

She lit a cigarette to try to help calm her nerves. It seemed to help and she calmed down, not stressing over the fact of seeing Reiner, actually she wasn't stressing at all anymore. She smiled to herself as Reiner walked up to her.

"Hey," He grinned, the blush rising in his cheeks. Mikasa smiled back and began to follow him back to his place.

"I'm sorry that there's not much," He apologized as they entered his small apartment. "I just live here with my roommate and he's hardly ever here anyways." She looked around the apartment and thought it weird that this was exactly how she imagined it; small, comfortable and semi-clean. She followed him to his room and she plopped onto his small bed. She laid out, surprised at how comfortable she was. Reiner, on the other hand, was nervous. He really liked Mikasa and he didn't want her to think he had just brought her here for sex. Mikasa started kicking off her boots, and he saw her skirt rise up to her thighs. He swallowed nervously and went to sit on the edge of the bed next to her.

Mikasa was starting to feel something grow inside her. She hadn't come here with Reiner with the intention of instigating the sex, yet here she was with her legs resting on Reiner's shoulders, giving her the best view of her light blue panties. Reiner felt the blush rise in his cheeks as he slowly ran his hands down her long legs, her skirt beginning to reveal more of her body. She didn't get nervous or shy. Mikasa knew what she was doing. She sat up and brought Reiner down to her, kissing him hard. She licked his lips, begging for entrance which he graciously gave her. She let her tongue roam the inside of his mouth, while her hands roamed other parts of his body. She started to unbutton his pants, feeling the tightness of his erection being contained. He quickly stood up to remove his pants. She stood up as well and as soon as he had his pants and boxers down around his ankles, she pushed him onto his bed and sat in his lap.

"M-Mikasa?" Reiner sighed. She replied with a mere look as she began to unwrap a condom that she pulled from her bag. "I didn't bring you here for this, I just want you to know-" She silenced him with a kiss and while he was distracted she grabbed his large and very hard cock. She slid the condom on and then positioned herself over his cock just right, letting him slid inside of her. Reiner gasped loudly as Mikasa started to ride him, using her legs and hips to go at a very quick pace. "Oh fuck, Mikasa." He moaned, pulling her body closer to him. Mikasa started to moan loudly as well, Reiner's huge cock filling her up completely.

"Oh God. Oh fuck, Reiner." Mikasa moaned as he started kissing her neck, marking his territory. He suddenly lifted her up and was standing in the middle of his room. He held onto her, in his huge arms, while she continued to bounce on his dick. Mikasa's moans were getting louder and Reiner laid her out on the bed, this time using his hips to thrust into Mikasa. "Oh, fuck! God, yes Reiner! That's so good!" Mikasa had her legs wrapped tightly around Reiner's waist.

"Oh, my fucking God, Mikasa." He started to pound even faster into her. "You're. So. Fucking. Beautiful." He moaned loudly, feeling his orgasm coming.

"R-Reiner. I'm close. God, I'm s-so close."

"Me too, baby." Reiner sped up his thrusts, moaning as loud as Mikasa. He finally felt his seed explode and he quickly pulled out, going to work on Mikasa. He got on his knees and buried his face in between his legs.

"Jesus, fuck! Reiner!" Mikasa ran her fingers through his short blonde hair as Reiner used his fingers and tongue to bring out Mikasa's orgasm. He had two fingers inside her, basically fucking her, while his tongue rubbed her little nub until she screamed. She came on his face and hands, he could feel the walls of her entrance clench around his fingers as she came. Reiner wiped his mouth and got back on the bed with Mikasa. She grinned up and him and brought him down to kiss him. When he pulled up, she saw his face fell as he looked toward his door. She followed his gaze and saw a tall dark haired boy leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, smirk on his face.

"Be-Bertolt." Reiner stammered as he tried to cover himself and Mikasa. He was a whole new shade of red. "What are you doing here? You're never here." Bertolt laughed and stood up straight.

"I thought I'd come by before heading to the lake for that bonfire. I was going to see if you wanted to swing by but saw you were busy. It was a hell of a show, too." Bertolt smirked again and Reiner busted out laughing.

"Get the hell out you perv." Bertolt grinned again before leaving Reiner's room, shutting the door behind him. Reiner looked down at Mikasa who was trying so hard not to laugh. "I'm sorry about that. It figures the day I bring you over is the day he comes home." Mikasa shrugged and sat up.

"It's alright." She kissed Reiner again and looked into his eyes. She felt fireworks going off in her heart. Reiner looked at her and smiled, feeling happier than he has been in a very long time. "So, we're going to this bonfire, right?"

"Yea, that be a lot of fun." Reiner held Mikasa closer to him, before letting her go, pulling his pants up and running out to Bertolt.

Mikasa was so glad to have met this golden hair boy.

Life will only get sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! Like I said, rare ship of Reiner and Mikasa! Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
